


Diagnosis

by The_Sunflower_Seed



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst?, Except for Jesse and Hanzo, Fluff, I tried comfort for the first time, Kicking down the door, Most of the characters are mentioned, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 08:57:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12745122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Sunflower_Seed/pseuds/The_Sunflower_Seed
Summary: You feel depressed and anxious about the news you had received. Your boyfriends rush to help.





	Diagnosis

This destroyed your mood for the whole day. You sat on the bed, trying to hold back your tears. The doctor had finally come back with results of your blood test. The disease normally would be easy to treat if it was found right away or at least within a few months. Your doctor had speculated you had this disease for _years_. What made the news worse was no one in the state would treat you for the disease and if they did have treatment options, your insurance company refused to cover it. They wouldn’t even pay for a quarter of the costs.

Now here you sat, waiting for two more MRI scans and the date in which your neurologist wanted to discuss what all these results meant. Essentially: you were broke, alone, and now panicking over your situation. What’s worse is Jesse and Hanzo won’t be back for another two weeks, leaving you to endure this all alone.

Tears blurred your vision as you tried to suppress them more but the more you tried, the more the tears escaped you. This time you let them flow free and you didn’t want to sob. You felt wretched when you sobbed. Trying to distract yourself, you turned on the TV in your bedroom and scrolled to your Netflix account. You scrolled through the movies on the list. Some were horror, some were romances, and god damn it McCree! Every time you pulled up Netflix, he left movies and TV shows half-finished. Some of the movies Jesse picked were westerns, action, or occasional horror movies. A couple movies and TV shows Hanzo watched were in international languages or from Japan. Some of those movies were good. For a closed off guy, Hanzo had good taste.

You randomly picked a comedy you enjoyed, deciding to leave it on as background noise since you’ve watched it so many times. It was easy to predict the lines that’s how many times you’ve watched the show. A couple lines in and you felt emotionally wrecked. The jeans and tight shirt you’re wearing weren’t a great combination to relax in after getting the crappy news about your medical predicament. As you went to your dresser, your eyes passed over the full-length mirror. Your hair was a mess, cheeks tear stained, nose red, and cheeks flushed from misery.

You looked fugly. A word you learned from somewhere on TV. Movie or show, it didn’t matter. Quickly, you shucked off your jeans and shirt, opting for (F/C) fuzzy pajama pants with a matching colored shirt. Where were your boyfriends when you needed them? They would both smother you with affection and cheer you up. Hopefully they were doing okay; compared to you, they had it the worst. They risked their lives to keep the world safe while you were struggling with a potential life hazard.

Ugh, a migraine was starting to form. Sleep would probably be best. It was you go to when you had these damn breakdown migraines’ or the beginning of a breakdown. The king-sized bed was chilly with the lack of your boyfriends’ yet inviting and you couldn’t deny it any longer. You pulled back the covers, the pristine dark blue sheets cold against your skin as you slid in to your original position. You slept in between Jesse and Hanzo since they loved to sandwich you between them. Jesse always spooned you from behind while Hanzo would spoon you from the front, letting you use him as a pillow.

The lights were already off since it was early in the afternoon and the TV was at a low volume, so you could easily fall asleep. As you buried yourself into the covers, you closed your eyes and inhaled. The sheets smelled like them, hurting your heart a bit. Hanzo smelled like sandalwood and cherry blossoms which was light and tickled your nose. Jesse’s smell was overpowering as it smelled like his trademark cigars and it smelled a tiny bit like wet sand.

Cling!

Your hand shot out to the cellphone resting on Jesse’s side of the bed and opened the notifications. It was another worthless email. You put the phone on “Do Not Disturb” mode and threw it to the side. Tears fell from your eyes as you sniffled miserably. The phone somehow triggered your emotional breakdown and all you could do was cry yourself to sleep.

* * *

A pounding ache reverberated against your skull, grogginess overcame your sense, temporarily blurring your vision. Rather than trying to wake up, you flopped back into bed, bringing the covers over your head. You didn’t care what time it is, the migraine was dictating when you should wake up. Curling into the fetal position, you were still dwelling on the news you received earlier. The treatment was expensive, not covered, and they suspected another thing was wrong with you. What were you going to do?

As much as you wanted to go back to sleep, your mind was waking up gradually. You should check your phone, your boyfriends made it a habit to check in occasionally. It was a reassurance to you they weren’t harmed or killed while they worked. They were also reassured when you picked up, a reassurance to them nothing happened to you. You let an arm swing out to grab your phone, blindly searching for it.

Where did it go? Ah there! You pulled it in under the covers, squinting at the harsh lighting as it illuminated the dark space. You hissed and pulled up the light controls, dulling it down to the bare minimum lighting. After adjusting to the light, you sucked in a sharp breath. Your boyfriends are probably furious or panicking right now. Maybe a bit of both.

You had missed over ten calls from your boyfriends, five text messages, and a couple video calls. There were a couple voicemail messages Jesse had left and only one from Hanzo. You need to call them back.

As you went to type in your passcode, there was loud BANG from downstairs. The sound of splintering wood made your heart jump out of your chest with terror. Crap! Talon probably came to grab you and use you as-

“(Y/N)!?” A voice bellowed as heavy footsteps rushed up the stairs. You knew that voice and before you could at least get up to make yourself a bit more presentable, the door to the bedroom was kicked down. You let out a squeak as you burrowed under the covers further. It freaked you out since you’ve never seen them like this before!

“Honey bee?” The bed dipped behind you, a hand resting on your shoulder and shook you gently. It was hard to compose yourself but it’s better than coming out from under the covers looking like you cried your sanity out. Another weight settled on the bed in front of you and you curled in on yourself. Maybe you shouldn’t have put your phone on silent. You didn’t want your boyfriends to be worried over you. After all, they had a mission to complete-

 “(Y/N), why didn’t you answer?” Hanzo asked, his voice low. You shuffled under the blankets, strategically tucking the blanket under your body so your boyfriends won’t rip them off you.

“I put my phone on silent.” You muttered, curling up a bit tighter. An emotional wreck is what you were, and you didn’t want to talk right now. It was hot and stuffy underneath the covers, becoming more unbearable to deal with. You were tempted to rip the covers off your body just to gulp down fresh air and feel the cold air over your skin. Yet, you didn’t want your boyfriends to see you in your teary state.

A hand smoothed over your head and you flinched, not expecting that action to happen. The hand seemed hesitant before stroking your head again. A body flopped against your back, an arm slung across your waist, pulling you a bit backwards to rest against a chest. It had to be Jesse, he always cuddled with you like that.

“Honeybee, you scared us.” Jesse grumbled against your ear, placing pecks against the covers where your head rested. You tried to curl up tighter only to be encountered by another body, Hanzo pressing himself against your front as best as he could. Fetal position wasn’t the best position for the men to try to cuddle with you.

Hanzo was frowning and Jesse mirrored his look. They knew something was wrong but when you go into your depression funk, you were closed off and spoke little. They wanted to help only to encounter resistance from you. Jesse stripped himself of his hat, boots, armor, and serape so he was a bit more comfortable when spooning you. Hanzo only removed his boots, his bow and quiver abandoned by the door once he entered. The archer let out an audible sigh, placing his head on top of yours.

When you hadn’t responded to their messages, both he and Jesse were concerned. You always responded happily whether with kissing emoji’s, a text saying you were glad they were okay, what you were doing, or you sent pictures of yourself to them. Usually it was you smiling, laughing, or sometimes they’d get a rare risqué picture. Naturally when you didn’t respond, they rushed through the mission double-time and with permission from Winston, they were dropped off at a safeguard close to where you guys lived.

It was relief you were okay physically, but your emotional state was another matter. No one wanted to break the silence; it didn’t bode well to have you even more upset than what you are now. Except Jesse was the one to break the silence.

“Is it about your doctor?” Hanzo forgot about your situation with the doctor. You had told them months ago you needed to go to the doctor since you were experiencing short-term memory loss, pain and numbness in your limbs, fatigue, and sometimes your legs would give out. Both Hanzo and Jesse were concerned for your health especially with those symptoms.

You nodded under the covers, fresh tears clouding your eyes. Your legs were starting to hurt from how tense you were clenching your muscles to remain tightly curled up.

“What happened?” Hanzo asked, his voice strained with worry. You did need to tell them, you couldn’t hide this forever especially with the medical bills rolling in for the next month. Time to get out of your stale prison. Slowly, you unfurled yourself, making sure you didn’t accidently knee Hanzo or kicked Jesse in the shin. Once you straightened out, both Jesse and Hanzo snapped together, squeezing you in between their bodies comfortably. Jesse wiggled his metallic arm underneath your head, acting as a pillow and allowing him to get a bit closer while his human arm lightly traced up and down your sides as he exhaled through his nose in thought.

He hated seeing you so depressed and mopey. When your head popped out, Hanzo kissed your forehead while Jesse nuzzled the back of your neck, pecking kisses where he could. You melted physically at their ministrations, relaxing your tense muscles, and sinking further into the bed. You avoided eye contact with Hanzo as you muttered, “I have a disease and no one in this state treats the disease and if they do, insurance doesn’t cover it.” You tried to force it out as fast as you could, so then you didn’t need to explain yourself further.

Hanzo and Jesse both heard you clearly, Hanzo shifting his arms so then he was hugging you fully while Jesse craned his head, to where he could kiss your cheek with no issue.

“We’ll get through this, we always have, always will.” Jesse looked over your shoulder to Hanzo and gave him a worried look. They were both concerned, and it wouldn’t help them much if they showed how worried they are. Hanzo pulled away, walking over to his designated dresser (mahogany wood decorated in cherry blossoms), and undressed himself to his briefs. You blushed at him and turned your gaze to the man behind you.

“Come on sweet pea.” Jesse huffed out, softly shaking you with his hand. You did a crocodile death roll, effectively making yourself into a big burrito.

“No.” You moaned out, thinking Jesse wanted you to get out of bed. The sharpshooter rolled his eyes and effortlessly lifted you into his lap, your back against his chest again. Jesse had a hold around your waist as he grabbed the discarded remotes, leaning back against the headboard of the bed.

“What do you want to watch?” He asked as he mindlessly paged through movies and TV shows. You hummed in thought. You didn’t want to watch anything sappy, but you also didn’t want to watch anything to upset you. You stuttered out the first TV show title in your mind as you tried to avoid eye contact with Jesse and Hanzo.

Jesse snorted as he tossed the remote controls onto the nightstand, while Hanzo shuffled into dark blue pajama pants and crawled back onto the bed, sitting to Jesse’s left. You watched the opening scene of the show, Jesse’s chest rose in a study rhythm, his body radiated warmth which felt familiar, comforting, and calming. Your head tipped backwards, leaning against Jesse shoulders as you finally unwound your body completely.

“Glad you’re getting comfy there.” Jesse remarked cheekily before he handed you off to Hanzo. The Southerner removed Peacekeeper from his side as he walked over to the dresser you shared with Jesse. Hanzo had his own chest since you were respectful about Hanzo’s cultural wear from yukatas to the cyber armor he’d wear if he felt he needed the enhancements during a risky mission.

Jesse on the other hand had flannels, jeans, shirts, and pajama wear. His suits were in the closet which he doesn’t wear ever unless it’s a formal function. As Jesse changed out of his clothes, Hanzo loosely wrapped his arms around his burrito. The archer was still trying to get comfortable with the whole touchy-feely part of the relationship. You were educated on how Hanzo expresses affection courtesy of Genji, Jesse, and surprisingly Hana. Albeit, Hanzo was rather slowly opening to the idea of physical affection. Cuddling now was alright with both you and Hanzo since it was in his comfort zone.

You glanced over to the clock on the nightstand by Hanzo, the blue clock reading 5:45 pm. Looks like you missed lunch. Oh right, you needed to ask why they’re home early. The silence was good though especially since the show drowned out the awkward depression you were overcome by physically and mentally.

“How was the mission?” You honestly tried to make conversation yet as soon as you opened your mouth, you felt like a fool. You tried to tuck yourself more into the blanket burrito as you felt Hanzo’s eyes burn into the top of your head.

“Successful.” Hanzo muttered softly. You felt Jesse’s body scoot in to your right, his cybernetic arm around your body, cuddling close to you.

“It was alright. Nobody important got killed.” Hurt on the other hand, was Reinhardt. He had used his body as a shield once his shield faltered. It was the men-for-hire, Junkrat and Roadhog’s fault for getting Reinhardt seriously injured. Junkrat threw one of his bombs in front of Reinhardt, trying to stop Talon’s payload of weapons. Unfortunately, the shield went down, and Reinhardt protected Angela from suffering any injury. Jesse wanted to murder the idiot for nearly killing one of his friends but when Hanzo had let him know you weren’t picking up, he let it drop. From the text message sent by Ana, Reinhardt will be fine.

“Sweet Pea,” Jesse muttered, his human hand grabbing your chin, so it was turned and your eye’s connected, “please don’t scare us like that again.”

“I didn’t mean to do that though!” You defended, trying to throw your arms out only to be constricted by your blanket burrito. Hanzo huffed as he tilted your chin so now you were looking into amber eyes, “We know.” His stare was enough to convey the message about not turning your phone on silent again. You sighed and jerked your chin out of Hanzo’s hand, feeling a bit guilty for your actions.

“Don’t be like that.” Jesse cooed, as you slid down, now lying next to you instead of cuddling. You curled into Jesse’s body, trying to rid of the depression. Hanzo buried his nose into your hair, and a little memory flitted your mind about how Hanzo confessed (even though he was rather embarrassed) how much he liked your scent. You giggled at the memory and Jesse’s worried expression turned into a tiny smile.

“Don’t worry darling, we’ll figure everything out, together.”

You smiled at his admission and cuddled with your men for the rest of the night, feeling a lot better than you did without them.

**Author's Note:**

> I stress write and yeah I'm open to commissions. Message me on tumblr if you're interested: plain-sunflower-seed. Have a wonderful day! Sorry, I suck at writing Hanzo!


End file.
